


The Tale of Sunny Sam and Templo Erótico

by Deanie95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Casa Erotica, Did I PWP right?, Dirty Talk, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Star!Sam, Templo Erótico, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanie95/pseuds/Deanie95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP of the Wincest variety. Basic Disclaimer Applies. A tale about Sam and Dean's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Sunny Sam and Templo Erótico

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in a long time that I've written PWP, so...
> 
> *hides under a rock*

Sam was sitting on his lap, flannel shirt unbuttoned, naked from the waist down, with two lube coated fingers punching in and out of what Dean knew was going to be a warm, tight, and probably the nicest asshole he`d ever had the pleasure to sink in to.

"D-Dean~!"

Fuck.

The green eyed hunter reached down and clamped around the base of his cock. Teasing little bitch was trying to make him come! Not to be out done, Dean used his free hand to push himself up, then bit down sharply on Sam`s nipple. The taller man let out a strangled moan, his hips twitching in arousal, and Dean grinned around the hardened little nub.

"A-almost ready, D-Dean! H-how about y-you?"

Dean granted mercy to the abused flesh, then looked his little brother over. Normal hazels eyes that were so dilated now they looked black, long cock and full balls straining for release, little pink tongue darting out to wet his lips every few seconds.

Hell yeah, he was ready.

Dean laid back, removed his hand from his aching cock, and gripped Sam`s hips tight. This was it. They were finally going to do it. They were finally going to fuck. After years of burying these urges, he was finally going to bury his dick in Sam`s ass.

Sam pulled his fingers out of his warm tight hole with a loud squelch, "You ready?"

"Yeah, Sammy." Dean panted, flexing his grips on Sam`s hips, "M`ready."

"Ready for sex maybe." Sam whispered as he held himself over Dean`s cock.

Ah, God, Sam was killing him.

"But are you ready for me, big brother?" Sam husked as he sand down, impaling himself on Dean`s hot, solid length.

"Oh, sweet mother of Christ!" Dean hissed as he fought to gain some self-control, "Oh, God, Sammy."

"Yeah, big brother, I know." Sam said as he lifted himself up and kissed the side of Dean`s mouth, "Imma good fuck. Tight and warm and just right for your dick."

Fuck. Was he dead? He had to be. He had never felt this good in his life.

"M`not gonna lie to you, De. I`ve taken a lot of dicks before." Sam said as he bounced up and down, relishing the looks on his older brothers face, "I mighta gotten a scholarship, but I still needed food and clothes and stuff."

The taller man leaned down to nip at Dean`s chin, "Being a porn star seemed like the best option. I`ll hafta show you my first video some time. My partners name was Carlos, had shoulders just like you, and these eyes that looked at me like I was a set of prime ribs.

"He was really nice too, really gentle. Carlos was the guy who broke everyone in. Anyway, ah, I swear to God, he licked every inch of my body before he open me up and slid home. So smooth and long, not nearly as wide as you, but still. Such a nice cock.

"The entire time he fucked me though, big brother, I was thinking of you." Sam whispered, tightening his hole on the way up before he dropped back down, "I was thinking that as gentle as Carlos was, you would know I could take a real pounding.

I begged him to go hard, mark me, make me feel it so much, my little hole would never be the same. And the day he did Dean? I pretended he was you.

"Of course, that was the first time he`d fucked me on camera. Coincidentally, his characters name was Dean, so every time I screamed your name, they didn`t think anything of it. To this very day, when I think back to it, I still laugh." Sam giggled in Dean`s ear, "Wanna know why?"

"W-why, S-Sammy?" Dean gasped as he dug his fingers into Sam`s flanks.

Sam bit down on Dean`s earlobe, "I pretended it was you, fucking me rough and raw to Madonna`s `Like a Virgin` and I couldn`t stop thinking how much you would gripe about having to listen to an old shriveled up goat."

Dean laughed breathlessly, "S-sounds like you h-had f-fun."

"Oh, I did, big brother, I did." Sam assured him huskily, "And that was only the first video I did."

"Oh God!" Dean moaned, trying to hold on, trying not to come.

"The next guy was even rougher. 6`10, this mane of blond hair, eyes so gray they looked silver, and a body that could rival Arnold Schwarzenegger, don`t even get me started on his monster cock. They called him all kinds of names, Dean. Big Frankie. El Sementa de Dios. The Cum King. El Toro de Amor..." Sam pulled back to bite at Dean`s lower lip, "But I could never call him anything because he had my face down, ass up, and was just destroying my still so innocent little hole."

Dean`s hips jerked and Sam met him on the thrust, grinding savagely into him. He was close, dammit! He needed to come, but he...he...he...

"Of course, a few of those times it was someone else behind me as I choked on his cock in my throat."

Fuck.

"FUCK! SAMMY!"

"Give it to me, big brother." Sam hissed, gripping his brother cock with his his hole, "Gimme your cum."

Dean threw his head back and screamed incoherently as he came, hips thrusting up spasmodically.

Sam gasped as Dean`s hot come slashed inside of him, seemingly burning marks of ownership into him. The taller man panted as he looked down at Dean, who looked so wrecked and barely conscious.

"L-love you, lil` b-brother."

With a strangled shout Sam came, ropes of cum covering Dean`s chest, and small drop hitting his cheek and getting caught of the scruff Dean always seemed to leave there nowadays. Sam shuddered and fell against Dean, smearing the mess between them. That was, by far, the best sex he`d ever had.

The taller man pulled back to lick kittenishly at the spot of cum on Dean`s cheek, "Told you I was a good fuck."

"`Course you are, Sammy." Dean murmured as he found the strength to move his arms and pulled Sam`s face close to his own, "Best fuck of m`life."

As the two brothers shared a kiss, they felt, in that moment, that none of the problems of the world could touch them, as they flew high.

 

"Hey, Sammy?"

"Hmm, Dean?" the taller man murmured as he nuzzled his face in his older brothers neck, "What is it?"

"...Those Carlos and Frankie guys...they sound familiar..." Dean said, trailing his fingers down Sam's back, "Why..."

Sam snorted and leaned up on his elbows, "Well, you see, I made pornos for this little company called 'Templo Erótico'. You might know those guys as Carlos De La Hoya and Big Bang Frank from---"

"Casa Erotica..." Dean's eyes widened comically, "You...you mean..."

"Yup. I worked for 'Casa Erotica' before it was 'Casa Erotica'." Sam said, sticking his tongue out at Dean, "That's right, big brother. You're sleeping with one of Casa Erotica's Original Gold Members."

Dean's jaw dropped, "Ohmigod that mean's---"

"That I'm Sunny Sam. The star from the 'Lost Tapes'."

So on that day, several things blew the green eyed hunter's mind. The passionate, savage fucking Sam gave him that was still making his head spin. Finding out that his little brother had been in a bunch of pornos to make money to survive. And the fact that said little brother was one of Casa Erotica's Original Gold Members.

In that moment, Dean could swear: God was real, God was alive, and that God loved him so damn much.


End file.
